


Heartland IX: Roadside Assistance ;)

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Heartland [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Bruce witnesses A Job For Superman! ;)





	Heartland IX: Roadside Assistance ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: January 2, 2019  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: April 27, 2019  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 529  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author's Notes: Ha, ha, it's Christmas in April! ;)   
> The entire series can be found [here.](https://bradygirl-12.dreamwidth.org/3845969.html)

‘Twas the night before Christmas, and Bruce burrowed deeper under the covers as he lay in that state of half-awake, half-asleep. It was the twilight of the mind when anything could happen.

He could feel Clark’s warmth next to him. It was like having a miniature sun in bed with him.

When he had first started spending nights here at the Kent Farm, he had experienced trouble falling asleep, used to the sound of the ocean, not rippling corn-and-wheatfields, but now he was accustomed to flatland living.

He felt safe here. Dick was snug in his own bed in the guest room, Jonathan and Martha were sleeping peacefully in their room, and Alfred was safe in England visiting his family. It was Christmas Eve and J’onn was patrolling Gotham, so any potential criminals did see Batman and Robin after all, as the Martian Manhunter switched back-and-forth between their images.

Bruce registered the sudden absence of warmth and a gust of frosty air as the window was opened. He relaxed again. If Clark needed him, he’d ask.

He was just about to fall asleep when he realized he had heard something. Becoming alert, he sat up as he rubbed his eyes.

_What the…? The window’s still open!_

Not much, just an inch, but enough to let the cold air in. Grumbling, he slipped out of bed, shivering slightly as his bare feet hit the icy floor. He was just about to shut the window when he heard the sound again.

_Bells! Jingle bells!_

Bruce’s wondering eyes widened as he looked up at the cold, starry sky. He threw up the sash and strained to see but could just make out Clark hovering in the air. And was that…?

His jaw dropped. He could still hear the bells and saw a red light up close by Clark. The shapes he saw …he counted nine, and they were pulling a sleigh. Oh, yes. A sleigh.

_I’m dreaming. I must be._

Bruce blinked and patted his palm against the side of his head. He rubbed his eyes and squinted.

The red light began to move and the bells grew fainter. He stumbled back to bed after shutting the window, getting back in under the covers. He shivered a little from the cold he’d absorbed while standing at the open window.

The window opened again and a chilly gust of air blew in, Bruce glad for the thick quilt covering him on top of the blanket and sheets.

It wasn’t long before Clark climbed into bed. Bruce mumbled, “Emergency over?”

“Yep. Roadside assistance.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

Clark pulled Bruce close. His body was a little cold, but his natural sun-borne heat was quickly reasserting itself. Clark pulled the covers over the two of them. Bruce still wasn’t sure if he was dreaming all this.

“Merry Christmas, Bruce.”

“Merry Christmas, Clark.”

Bruce was falling asleep when he heard a thump and a clatter and sleigh bells on the roof. And was that a “Ho-ho-ho!” he heard?

“Christmas in Smallville. To all a good night,” he muttered while Clark kissed the top of his head and Bruce snuggled closer, visions of sugar plums dancing in his head.


End file.
